


How to kiss your boyfriend without climbing trees

by RavenBlackRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackRaven/pseuds/RavenBlackRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya really wants Asahi to kiss him, but can't get the awkward ace to do it. Seeing as Noya is too short to instigate the kiss, he has to find other means to get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to kiss your boyfriend without climbing trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is great, the original location was on Wattpad, but fear not! I am the same author, so if you have read this before, sorry, but I am posting some of my works on ao3 as well now, so they will be in both places. Sorry for the confusion, I hope you enjoy my story!

Asahi sneezed. Noya's head shot up. "BLESS YOU!!!!" He screamed at the ace.

The taller boy turned a bright shade of red and Noya grinned. Suga lightly smacked the libero's head. "Don't embarrass him on purpose Nishinoya."

Noya huffed, "But I'm his boyfriend, that's my job."

Suga chuckled and messed up the small boy's hair, causing the libero to whine. Nishinoya and Asahi had been dating for two months. Two months since Noya decided to "fuck it" and partially climb a tree to hop into Asahi's arms in order to kiss the ace. Asahi had needed a day to recover from his flustered state but ultimately agreed to go out with the libero.

Ever since, they'd held hands and eaten lunch together. But they hadn't kissed again. Nishinoya had tried, but Asahi was too damn tall and the shorter boy couldn't get the taller to kiss him. Asahi was way too awkward to try to kiss Noya, but the libero desperately wanted him to. It was an obstacle Noya's height stopped him from conquering.

"Noya-senpai?" Hinata's high voice cut through Nishinoya's thoughts.

"Yeah?" Noya replied absentmindedly.

"Can you help me and Tanaka put the balls back in the supply closet? Daichi says if we do, we don't have to sweep!" Hinata said happily.

Noya nodded and allowed the slightly taller carrot top to pull him to the bins of balls that he and Tanaka had corralled into one spot. The three started wheeling the bins to the closet. Once all the balls were in their rightful spot, Tanaka and Hinata high fived each other and then Noya. Suddenly, Tanaka's eyes narrowed at something above Noya's head.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to a small box on a high shelf. Noya and Hinata shrugged.

"I'm gonna find out. Ten bucks says it's got something to do with where Daichi and Suga sometimes disappear off to," he winked at Noya, who rolled his eyes with a grin.

Tanaka made a grab at the high box, but couldn't reach. He huffed and put his hands on his hips, thinking. Then he suddenly grabbed Hinata under the arms, making the first year squeak. Tanaka lifted Hinata up high and grunted, "Grab it."

Noya tilted his head, something was brewing on the edges of his mind, but he couldn't figure it out. Hinata effortlessly grabbed the box from its place. Then it hit the libero. Tanaka gently placed Hinata back on the ground and the two huddled over the box. Noya would've joined but he had an idea he was working on.

The two other boys opened the box slowly. Tanaka shook with laughter and Hinata looked confused, poor innocent Hinata. "Daichi you dirty bastard, what have you and Suga been getting up to?" Tanaka laughed.

Realization dawned on Hinata and he said quietly, "Oooohhh.... Were those con-"

Tanaka smacked a hand over the first year's mouth. He whipped the box behind his back. Daichi entered the closet and narrowed his eyes at Tanaka and Hinata. "What are you two-" his eyes flicked to the place where the box had been. "Tanka you little shit." He lunged, but Tanaka dodged, running over Hinata in his mad dash out of the closet. He dropped the box and Hinata was scrambling away from it. Daichi growled as they fled before sighing and running a hand over his face.

Noya stared at Daichi, still deep in thought. "What?" The captain questioned.

Noya shook his head, "Thinking."

Daichi snorted, "Didn't think your brain was capable of that."

Noya rolled his eyes, "At least I don't bang my boyfriend in the supply closet you perv."

Daichi retaliated with, "At least I can kiss my boyfriend without climbing a tree."

Noya smirked, "We'll see about that one captain." He turned on his heel and nearly ran out the door. Tanaka was reliving his encounter with Daichi to Ennoshita.

Ennoshita looked slightly embarrassed and slightly amused, it was hard to tell. Noya skidded to a stop right in between them and Tanaka made a 'tch' sound.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirt sesh," Noya caught Ennoshita blushing in his peripheral vision. "I need you to be my wing man."

Tanka nodded gravely, "I will be happy to fulfill my duty as your bro, Noya."

Noya lifted onto his toes and whispered the plan to Tanaka, who nodded with a few mischievous glances at Asahi. Once Noya had finished filling Tanaka in, he made a beeline for Asahi.

"Heeeeeyyyy Asahi darling," Noya said slowly, grinning ear to ear.

Asahi blushed and mumbled, "Hi Noya...darling?"

Laughing lightly, Nishinoya gave Asahi a hug and the taller boy froze. After a moment, he relaxed and returned the embrace. He laughed nervously, glancing at Daichi to make sure they weren't going to get yelled at for slacking. "What's gotten into you today?" He asked.

Noya smiled and nuzzled his face into Asahi's lower chest. "I just love you is all." He said it so naturally and Asahi felt his heart soar and it's red washed over his face.

"I..I love you t-too Nishi-n-noya," Asahi dorkishly stammered.

Noya grinned mischievously, "Glad you say so," he broke away from the hug. "TANAKA NOW!"

Tanaka, who had been creeping closer while Asahi was distracted, closed the distance and shoved his hands under Noya's arms. He lifted the small boy up and the libero grabbed Asahi's shirt and yanked him forward.

Asahi's mouth met Noya's and it was soft. The ace sputtered and turned an almost neon shade of red. Noya didn't let go and continued to press his mouth to Asahi's. Finally the ace relaxed and returned the kiss passionately. He may not be an instigator, but he was one hell of a kisser.

Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya and pulled the libero against him, relieving Tanaka's arms of their burden. Tanaka slipped away chuckling, but the two didn't notice. Asahi parted Noya's lips with his own and the kiss grew into something more passionate, more wild. There was tongue and teeth and panting breath.

After what seemed an eternity but at the same time not long enough, Daichi tapped Asahi's shoulder and the ace nearly dropped his boyfriend. Daichi didn't seem mad, but he seemed to have an attitude along the lines of 'we get it you're a couple can we finish cleaning up our practice now?'

Asahi gently placed Nishinoya on the ground and the two smiled at each other, both blushing, both out of breath. "You should kiss me more often, you're great at it," Noya hinted. The libero caught Tsukishima making a gagging motion out of the corner of his eye and he flipped the salty first year the bird. Tanaka snickered and Suga smacked him in the back of the head.

Asahi was still blushing. "I didn't think you'd want to..."

Noya looked incredulous, "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Asahi squirmed, "I dunno, I'm awkward, and taller than you and it must be weird kissing someone so much taller I didn't think you'd want to, now I'm rambling.... Sorry?"

Noya shook his head, "Asahi if you don't kiss me at least once every other day we are breaking up."

Asahi's eyes widened. "O-okay," He smiled sheepishly. "If you insist."

Noya nodded and twined his fingered in Asahi's. The two helped finish cleaning up and then walked home together. On the way home, Asahi picked Nishinoya up and pressed him against Ukai's shop to kiss him. They stayed there until the coach had to come and yell at them.

It was a very nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I liked the idea and I had to roll with it. If you have suggestions for other fics, or have fan-art you want a story line for, hit me up, because I am more than happy to write based on fan-art like I did here!
> 
> This work was based off of fan-art by ZombieZeemo on twitter and Tumblr. I do not own it. Thanks to Arghnon for giving me the link!  
> Link: https://twitter.com/ZombieZeemo/status/738927001084497920


End file.
